hayle's journey though time
by camigirl13
Summary: harry's twin sister hayle finds herself trapped marauder era.when one of her father's friends develops a crush on her, will she share the same fealings or is she saving her heart for someone else. who will win her heart. My first fic so please R/R
1. Chapter 1

First thing you need to know about my story is that Hayle, is Harry's twin sister, lost at birth but they were reunited in third year. All the things that have happened in the books happened, just with Hayle too. Understand?

Okay well here we go!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the holiday after fifth year and so far Hayle's summer had been horrid. Her thoughts lingered over her godfathers death. Sirius's death had left a mark on not only her life, but on her brother, Harry's. He seemed to blame himself for Sirius's passing, though she wished he really didn't . Laying there on a cot in Ginny's room, Hayle sorted her thoughts. She tried as hard as she could to ride her mind of her godfather.

" Hay, my mom says she needs help with dinner," said a brightly colored red haired girl.

" Sure," Hayle called back gloomily

Though the Weasley house, Ginny led Hayle to the kitchen.

" Hello Hayle dear," said a smiling Mrs. Weasly, "could you go set the table for me?"

" Kay,"

After fitting the table with knives, forks, and plates, Hayle settled into her favorite seat. She sank low in her seat trying to conceal her face from the public. Her eyes started to water when she remembered setting the table with Sirius. Sirius was making her laugh so hard she started to trip over herself causing her to laugh more. Why did he have to go? he was the only one she had ever seen as a fatherly figure and no one could replace him. hayle mand harry were now alone in the world. Voldemort and his followers had deprived him of having any family. hayle grabbed a napkin off the table and began to wipe her silent tears. she didn't want anyone to know because they would question her and trying to answer made everything worse.Rising back into her seat she saw that the chairs around her were starting to fill.

" Oh there you are hayle I was wondering where you were," Mrs. Wesley's was strangely close to her own "well you go fetch the twins?"

"Kay,"

Hayle remained clam in front of Mrs. Wesley, but inside her stomach clutched. Go get Fred and George. she took a deep breath and started her climb up the stairs. _It's only a crush, so why am I flipping out, _she thought, _George probably likes someone else and I could never risk our friendship by telling him my true feelings._snapping out of her trance he realized he was already at their door. _Just turn the knob, gosh why is this so hard._she pushed to door open.

"hay"coursed the twins. they were hovering over a steaming Calderon of what looked like dish water.

"hi, what are you making,"she mentally scolded herself for her stupidity.

"oh we were just pouring in stuff we found at the bottom of my school trunk," said George with a smile

"what does it do? have you tested it yet?"she asked curiously

"i really have no idea what it does, and yes we were about to test it,"Fred grinned at his twin " here take a seat."

hayle smiled. it was right beside George!!she slide next to her crush feeling overwhelmed with his scent. his colon was every strong, but in a manly way. Fred grbbed a sneaker off his bed and went to put it into the stew. her full attention was not on the shoe, but on the ed headed man beside her. _Oh no don't stare look at the shoe. you don't want to make George feel awkward._just in time she caught a glimpse of the shoe before it hit the water, but the Calderon was so large her view was horrible. to get a better view Hayle stood up.just then the sink water melted the shoe as if it were magma.it it sizzled and suddenly popped. the water went all over the front of her shirt. the twins called asked her if he was alright but stopped in mid sentence. their eyes became wide. Hayle looked at the damage done to her shirt, but it was gone. the whole front of half of her body was bare and the boys were staring at OH MY GOD. her hands went flying to her bare chest.she then sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her up the stairs to Ginny's room. behind the sealed door she dropped to the floor and fully realised what this meant. her crush had seen her half naked. _I'm so not going to dinner,_she thought


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! hope you enjoy and please read and review. this is my first fic so tell me how i'm doing!

Hayle stared out the window in hope that the wind would just sweep her thoughts away in the cool breeze. It was around eight o'clock in the evening and well aware she had missed dinner, Hayle there peering out the window of Ginny's room._what would harry say about the incident in the twins room? what if Mrs. Wesley found out! i need to gewtout of here , but where. With Voldemort out and about no where could be safer than here with the order down stairs. I'll just have to pretend it didn't happen. I'll just avoid Fred and George for the rest of my time here which is only about four weeks. no who am I kidding. there is no way I can hide out that long._

The door opened and a courius Ginny followed by Hermione with her nose in a rather large book.

" Why weren't you at dinner Hayle?" asked Ginny who way fiddling with her long red hair.

"well- I- I had a mishap with your-"

"oh what did they do now.I swear I will hurt them if they mistreated you in any way." Hermione put down her book at the sound of Ginny's angry voice

" No, they- I- A- A potin they were- um, making kinda burned the whole front of my shirt."

Hermione's eyes were wide and full of pity. While Ginny's were huge in disappointment. She also had an expression on her face that made her look like she had just been slammed upside the head.

" How did this happen?" Hermione voice was calm.

" A bubble popped at the wrong time." Hayle's eyes met the floor. She could not bear to see Ginny's face.

" So uh- what did you do?" Hayle looked up and realized Ginny was staring so that she didn't blink.

" Well, the only reasonable thing to do was to cover myself and flee the room."

" I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm not mad at you, I just can't believe my brothers saw you like that."

" You know Fred and George did seem quiet at dinner."recalled Hermione

" I'm going for a walk," said hayle as she headed toward the door.

" It's freezing out there. Here," said hermione throwing a very pink sweater at her, "take my jacket."

" Thanks." she said shutting the door behind her.

Hayle started her descent down the winding stairs. Hoping not to run into the twins she quickened her pace. At the bottom she peered into the kitchen to make sure she was not seen leaving the house this late. Mrs. Wesley would never let her wander alone outside yay and her desperately wanted to be followed when she's trying to escape the world around her. the coast was clear. Hayle easily made her way out the door and into the garden._Just 20 minutes is all I need. wow Hermione was right it's cold._She set of to find her favorite sitting stone toward the end of the Wesley's property. _there we go now I can just relax without being questioned or scolded. Dang whys it so bright? What time is it? 8:57? Oh, full moon. Poor Remus. Crack! what was that!_she search the woods surrounded the burrow. the bushes swayed in the wind._ Maybe it was the wind braking a branch or something. Gosh the wind is really blowing I should probably get inside. _Making her way back she heard the crack again, now it was close not even forty feet away._ I need to get out of here._sprinting to the house she heard stampeding coming closer. turning she saw a gigantic werewolf. It's silvery gray fur unlike lupin's she had seen in third year. This one was much larger and ran faster than anything she had ever seen. faster than Harry's firebolt.It ran strait at her._ Wand, she thought desperately _searching her pockets she only found a shiny silver instrument. Hermione's time turner. she put the metal chain around her neck. _how many turns do I -_ the werewolf ponced apon her back. sinking it's sharp teeth well beneath the skin of the left shoulder. she screaming in pain as she felt blood drip down arm._ i'm going to die.I'm going to die, this is the end.  
_

just then she felt a hard pull and every thing turned to black...

OOOOOO. cliffy hanger. hope you enjoyed a little peice of my mind!! so yay make sure you reveiw. there is alway room for improvement and all coments are welcome!! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hay guys I'm sorry I haven't updated much. I'vebeen really busy with school coming up.so yes again I'm very very sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please review sence this my first fanficI need to know if I should giveupon the story or keep going. Give me a piece of your mind. Even if you hate it I want to know. ENJOY!!

" Breakfast, boys. leave. I'll fix her up"

"but-"

" No buts Black"

_Black? No it couldn't be. Sirius? Do you know any other Black?_ _I must be dreaming! there's no way anyone could come back from the dead. _Opening her eyes she found herself in the hogwarthospital wing. The walls were so white, the lights so bright. the sun had just risen above the mountains surrounding hogwarts.the orange in the sun made the room look almost tan . Just as she remembered. _I must have been a dreaming,_ she thought.

" oh, your awake. Here drink this," called a madam pumfrey while she made here way toward hayle's bed. As the healer came closer she saw that her face had less wrinkles and her hair was less gray then she remembered. She handed hayle a goblet full of what looked like green baby food. hayle sat up a bit to make sure she didn't spill the contents of the goblet. As she pushed herself up pain filled her whole left side of her body. Cringing from the pain she tried to down the goblet, but found that her body was shaking. Madam Pumfrey saw the girls struggle and help put the potion to the girls mouth. the taste of sweaty mud slithered down hayle's thought, but as it did so came the relief of what felt like the weight of the world being lift from your shoulders. she felt numb. breathing a sigh of relief she turned to the healer.

" how did I get here?"

" Now dear, you need rest. You're in shock and need sleep. The headmaster will speak to you this afternoon and settle things out with you."

Soon as the healer returned to her office, the feeling of numbness sank in. her body grew tired and her mind grew weary. then sleep took over her and all turned to darkness.

" Miss, Miss?" someone was shaking her. waking her from her wonderful dream about a certain Wesley. Snapping her eyes open she found Dumbledore sitting in an arm chair next to her bed._Wait Dumledore doesn't have brown hair. something's wrong here. what's going on?_

" hello miss. Can u grant me your name?"

"don't you know me professor?"

" No, I am sorry i have never met you before"

" What? It's hayle, hayle potter professor. How can you not know me? I'vespent five years here at Hogwarts." She was scared and confussed. her voice was very panicy.

" Are You related to James potter, hayle?"

" Yes, he's my father, why?"

" This explains the mangled metal found on your robes. It was a time turner, if I'm correct," Hayle nodded

" what year is it professor?" asked hayle dreading the answer

"September 9Th, 1978"replied the professor

" I'm twenty years in the past. Oh god. I can't see how this day could get any worse?"

" You will need a new surname Hayle. May I suggest hayle Patterson"

" Okay sir."

" so then it's settles you will study here for your sixth year until a way back to your time is found. What house are you in?"

" griffindor sir"

" The school will provide school supples and clothes. You will also be given money for any other things you may need while you visit hogsmead next weekend. I will go get one of the Griffindore prefects to show you to your room."

Dumbledore rose from his seat. " Oh I almost forgot, Every full moon you will be escorted to the shrieking shack by madam pumfrey, Good day." With that he left the hospital wing.

_Transformations? gulp. okay so 1978, so that makes my parents in... sixth year! I get to meet my mom and dad! that also makes Sirius and Remus in sixth year too! At least Remus will help me though my first full moon_.

" Here miss Patterson," said the healer handing her a set of school robes.

After slipping into the robes hayle made her way to the enterence of the hospitail wing.She sat herself on a bench and waited for the prefect to come.

**Do You hate it? love it? well reveiw! I want to know.Any comment is welcome! so send fifty comments if you like cuz i want to hear what you have to say! i also want to thank **hermonine for your comment! I Hope to update soon but you Know it's hard cuz schools starting tomorrow so stay tuned!love ya'll


	5. Chapter 5

Hay ya'llI finally got time off to write! i posted this one early cuz I might not et the chance to later : ( I no but I have alot going on right now. Sorry If I don't post another in a while. Okay well here we go again. U no the whole speach, Review, Review, Reveiw.SO enjoy!

Hayle rested her leg on the bench. The hall way was empty. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the bench's wooden back.

" Hello you must be the new student dumbledore talked to me about." The she stood up quick and wheeled around to see a very young face of -

" Remus lupin", he said as he shake Hayle's hand.

" Hi I'm hayle Patterson."

" So where'd you transfer from, Hayle?"

" Oh I went to school in America, but I'm originally from Britain." _Wow that was eisier than I thought.I'm better at lying than thought._

" So ready for the tour of Hogwarts?" Hayle nodded and off they went down the hall. Remus showed her everywhere. The tour had gone on for now an hour and a half. They stopped at the common room.

" So here's the common room. Everyone comes down here and hangs out or in my case atleast try to finish homework. It gets pretty crowded in here sometimes."

" Remus, why isn't there anyone here?" The boy pulled back his sleeve and looked at this watch.

" It's lunch right now. Come on I"ll show you the Great Hall."

Hayle followed his lead down steps and though the hallways. Finally the Great Hall came in to view. It was exactly as she had remembered it. The huge doors and the teacher's table everything reminded her of the first time she had seen it with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Remus called her name snapping Hayle out of her memories.she walk over to the empty seat Remus had kept for her.

" Hayle these are some of my friends," he pointed to the boys sitting across from her. The first one to come in to view was her father- "James potter," said Remus. Hayle shook her father's hand. he looked exactly like Harry. - "Sirius Black" Sirius was on of the most handsome boys she'd every seen. His shaggy black hair and eyes gray eyes that danced with happiness could have any girl crawling his attention.Sirius took her had and kissed the back. All way the charmer.

" So Hayle, what year are you in?" asked James

" Sixth, and you guys?"

"Same"

" So where'd you transfer from?"Asked Sirius

" It's a very small school in America, You probably wouldn't know it."

" Okay"

Hayle went back to her food. she hated to lie. She gabbed sand witches, and took three large scoops of frute salad. Her eye wandered the great hall and eventuly landed on her teachers. So many memories. Memories of her first year she spent at Hogwarts not knowing that her best friend was really her twin brother. Was she ever to see him again. No harry to help her get though everything that crossed her path.No harry to remind her that everything was alright and now when she needed him most he was gone.

She hadn't realized that tear fled from her eyes. she stare still fixed apon the teacher.Three Boys looked in the direction of the girl.

" Are you alright love?" aked sirius, she turn to see his face full of concern.

" Yeah, I was just thinking thinking about my twin." She brushed to tears from her cheeks.

" You have a twin?" asked her father

" Yep, his name is harry."

"He didn't transfer too?"

" No, I miss him so much. He's the only family I've got and It's horrible to be so far away from each other."

" Don't worry he'll be fine.Every thing's going to work out, okay?" Remus rubbed her back. Hayle nodded.

Lunch ended and James and Sirius went off to their other class leaving Remus and Hayle to do what ever they wanted. Remus was excused from all his lesions for the day so they went to the library to check out a couple books to read down by the lake. Hayle checked out a book on werewolves and another on time traveling.It was hot out so her and remus sat in the shade of the big tree.

" Werewolves?" asked Remus

" Yeah- uh- I-I thought it sounded interesting. " stumbled Hayle _ And i wanted to know what I was up against._

" I like that book. It was one of the books I studied for OWLS in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

" Is it any good?"

" It has very good information. Anything You want to Know about werewolves in right there in your hands."

" That's awesome."

She read for three hours and stopped at chapter twelve to take a break to register what she had just read. It told her about the transformations and how painful it was and how if she was to reproduce her offspring could have the same curse. Her life was for ever changed. She would have to spend her next years changing into the wolf.

yeah I o depressing capter but u knew it was coming. well thanks to the reveiw and hope you enjoy the rest of the ride! I'll try to write soon. I promise!

love ya'll!


	6. author's note

hay, this is camigirl and I'm so sorry i haven't updated! I've been involved in so much stuff that I have no spare time. I have two sports going on right now and i have homework and my bros football games so I think that I might discontinue this story for the time being if my shuchual doesn't open up i think i will end it for good. Again I so sorry to my readers and sorry to the one's whoo have been hoping for an update. I Think if i get alot of reviews telling me to keep going with this story i will even if it makes me sleep in class Okay? Well update if u want more of the story and if not well review aswell! Thanks!

- cami!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N So finally I've found some time off to write! YAY! I'm SUPER sorry for the wait!!!!

Hayle's first couple week went by in a breeze, but there was only one weeks left before the full moon. She had told no one and was not planning on telling anyone soon. Hayle was in the common room finnishing her book on werewolves when the marauders came thought the portrait with a bottle full of light blue potion.

" Hay, Hayle want to play truth or dare with us," called James

" Sure, why not," She replied

She kept up pace with the boys as they trotted down the hallways. Floor after floor they lead her though until they reached a blank wall on the seventh flooded though her. One after another, but one stood out from the rest. it was when her brother was teaching the D.A to preform patronas Life seemed so simple back then. Harry was so happy back then. Back then. It was the past now.

The blank wall was now replaced with large wooden doors. " Welcome to the room of requirements," said Sirius

"WOW, this is amazing," called hayle in a mock surprise," How did you find this room?"

" Well, We were out late one night and we heard fiter coming so we ran to the seventh floor trying to find a place to hind when all the sudden this door came out of no where."Said James

They entered the room to find a cream colored room with red furniture pushed toward the walls in the back of the room. In the middle was a large tan rug with a small coffee table. They walked to the coffee table. They circled around it while James placed the bottle in the middle of the all sat on the floor while James explain the rules of the game.

" Okay, so there is no chickening on any dares and every time you pick truth you must take a sip of the verinussim in the middle of the table before the question is asked. Understand?"

They all nodded. Hayle was a little nervous as to what they would ask if she picked truth. " Who wants to start?" she said.

" why don't I start ." said Remus speaking for the first time that night. " Sirius Truth, or dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to senda letter to mogoniggal confessing your love for her and make sure you tell her that your trouble making was only to get her attention."

they all laughed as Sirius looked a Remus in disbelief_.__ Wow who knew Remus could be funny. I thought he was just a big nerdy friend_.

Remus smiled brightly seeing that he had made hayle laugh. "Fine,"said Sirius with the arms folded across his chest and looked at James.

" James truth or dare?"

"truth"

" Oh your no fun. Fine take your sip cause I've got a good one"

James took the bottle and a sip. He looked slightly out of it.

" Is it true that you've liked Evans sense second year?" asked Sirius

James gave him a hard look and opened his mouth, but all that came out was yes. He covered his mouth instaintly.

" Ha, I knew it! that's five pounds moony. caugh it up." Remus reached in to his pocket and handed sirius his money.

So the night went on and after a hour of playing they were still laughing and having a good time.

" Okay, Hayle truth or dare?"asked James

" Truth"

She took the bottle and took a sip and felt the potion overwhelm her. She felt sorta out of it she was half there and half not.

"What's your deepest secret?" She was taken back. what was she going to do she couldn't tell anyone of the future or the

time line will be messed up, but before she could stop herself the words flooded out of her mouth...

A/N Oooooo Cliffy! so ya hope u enjoy! i had a blast writing this and i'll be sure to try and write as soon as i can!! So REVIEW! And thank u to those who have been reviewing!!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N So I totally have a free weekend so I'm posting 2 chapters cuz i don't know when my next free weekend is. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! This is for YOU!!!! By the way every time you see _Sentences in this writing remember it's Hayle's thoughts._

" I'm a werewolf." The word hung in the silenced room, echoing off the cream walls. No one moved, no one spoke. All eyes were wide with shock, staring at the one person with tears running down her cheeks. The seconds turned into minutes and still silence. Hayle didn't know what to feel. she was half relief that she had not spoken of the future, but with the room going dead she felt hurt that not even Remus or her own father had done anything. Her own father who was suppose to love her no matter what was sitting there staring at her with his mouth wide open. _I can see no one wants me here. _Wiping her eye on the back of her hand, she moved very slowly to her feet. _Fine then don't do anything, I'll just go. Why can't I ever just be happy? _She walked a couple of steps toward the door when suddenly there was a rustle behind her. She turned to see the coffee table on it's side and Remus walking toward her. He pulled her into a big hug. Hayle buried her face into his shoulder while he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so surprised. I'm so sorry."Remus put his hand in her hair and was combing her hair with his fingers.

" I felt like you guys disowned me," She whispered into his shoulder, "So you don't care that I'm a werewolf?"

" Why would I? I'm one too, I have no reason to be prejudges against my own kind." Hayle pretended to be surprised at this. She turned now and stared into his bright blue eyes.

" Your a werewolf too?" He nodded staring back into her hazel eyes. He smiled and held her face in his hands. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

" Hey, Padfoot looks like we got another Moony." She pulled away from Remus's gaze to see James on his feet, walking toward the two of them. Sirius followed His best friend.

" Well Mr. Prong what are we going about this? Shall we welcome our first lady marauder to the group?" asked Sirius

" I think we shall Mr. Padfoot," Replied James

"Really?" She squeaked

"Yes, I really mean it," said her father. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Remus remained in his place, deep in thought. She then ran over to sirius and hugged him as well. Hayle then turned back to remus, still in his place.

" What's up Remus?" she asked

He turned and looked at her. "I can't believe I didn't figured it out sooner. The book and the way I felt so close to you the first time I met you. I thought you might have been someone i went to preschool with or something. I would have never thought that there would be another at Hogwarts. Someone who had been though the same stuff I've been though. I've seen the prejudges of the whole wizarding world ever sense I was seven and now I have someone who has seen it too."

" No you don't," She said in a hushed tone, "I've never been though any of that."

" What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm new to the whole werewolf thing."

" How new are you, Hayle?"

" I haven't even gone through my first transformation. I was bitten only a couple of weeks ago." The boys looked at her sympathetically, but remus look was the worst it was a mix of heartbroken sorrow and complete pity. He stepped forward and held he once again.

" I know nothing," she repeated, "Absoulty nothing and I'm terrifyed."

" You have nothing to worry about anything because I'll be right there next to you, helping you along everystep of the way. You'll be fine." He said brushing her hair again. "You'll be fine."

A/N I know sweet chapter. Now Hayle is a marauder! YAY! Hope you enjoyed!! So ya remember Review! thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Hi ya'll! So ya another chapter cuz of the free weekend thing! I'm trying to make it up to alls ya'lls for a chapterless couple of months! So here it goes enjoy!!!! P.S PETER IS NOT IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM.

The days passes by and she had become closer to the boys, especially Remus. She went to him for every little question she had and now was the time she needed him most. It was the night before the full moon and hayle lay in bed staring at the ceiling with questions running through her head. Her body was tried from the stress of the next night's transformation, but her mind was fully awake. She turned to look at the time and found that it was only nine o' clock. Pulling the covers off herself, she sat up and ran to the door of her empty dorm. She through it open and ran down the stairs in record time. The common room was full of her fellow griffrendors. She ran through the crowds in search of the one werewolf she was looking for. In the back of the room was Sirius and James arguing over the next prank they were going play play on the slitherens.

" Where's Remus?" she asked her voice sleepy with exhaustion.

" He's upstairs in our dorm, but why do you want to know? I thought you were going to sleep." Said Sirius

She was off , weaving in and out of the crowded common up the stairs that lead to the marauder boys dorm. When she reach the door, she knocked tree hard times. There was no answer. She knocked again, but she got the same results. Opening the door she found a very messy room with clothes all over the place. There were four beds, but only one was filled. The boy was fast asleep. _But not for long_, thought Hayle. She quietly made her way though the mess to the slumbering boy. Hayle sat on the bed and shook the boy. " Wake up Remus" she whispered. Nothing happened. She shook him harder and he awoke with a jump.

" wha? What are doing here Hayle?" asked the sleepy boy sitting up in his bed.

" I had to ask you about tomorrow. I'm so scared and I just couldn't sleep knowing what's going to happen tomorrow."

" You don't need to worry I'll be there."

" But what if we don't like each other when we're werewolf? what if we fight?" Remus stared at her. He had clearly never thought about this.

He layed back down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Hayle now had hears shinning in her eyes. _He has no clue what will happen to us tommorrow night. I'm so scared. What am I going to do? _Hayle turned and layed down on Remus's bed and stared at the blank ceiling like remus. She then turned on her side toward put his arm around Hayle and she rested her head on his chest.

"What scares me most about tomorrow is that I don't know how I'll react to you in my wolf form. Your the best friend I could ever have and I don't want to hurt you." She confessed the tears now running down her cheeks. She set her gaze on the blank ceiling. " Hayle" She turned at her was at her and was now staring right into her tired, tearful eyes. " This friendship of ours, This bond we share will never change on the full moon because I know deep that I would never want to hurt you in any way. That's what will keep with me when I transform and you, you will be fine. I know you will. Trust me you'll be fine." Hayle nodded and felt all her stress was lift. She was totally content. She put her head back on his warm chest she listened to his heart beat. _Thud...Thud... _Finallythe tiredness consumed her and everything turned black.

" Hayle?" Called Remus from somewhere, but it was too late for she was lost in her dreamless sleep.

A/N So short little chapter, but it was worth writing. I'm having tons of fun writing this story! So please review! THANKS!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Wow what do ya know a new chapter! YAY!Time to party, BUT first we must get through this totally new chapter! YAY ; So last we left off with hayle falling asleep in remus's bed. Ooooo not good! what will happen. I'm not going to tell you cuz ha ha you have to read the story! YAY you must be super happy!!! So now reviews are up to 7!! But i think we can get ten next time I write. let's see! MAKE IT HAPPEN PEOPLE!! YAY!!!here we go!!!!!

Day light shown through the weekend had finally started and she was glad she got the chance to sleep in. The warmth of the morning woke hayle from her dreamless sleep. Lifting her head she found that she was not in her own dorm or bed or the only one in the bed! The sharp intake of her breath woke the boy in the bed with her. She cupped her hands over her mouth as Remus opened his eyes. " Oh your awake." he said

" Why am I in your bed? Why didn't you wake me up?"

" You wouldn't wake up so I decided to let you sleep in my bed. There was no way of getting up stairs in your bed and there was no way in hell I was going to let you sleep on the common room couch." Remus smiled at her, but still hayle frowned.

"Remus this looks really bad, people might get the wrong idea about our relationship, but thank you for not putting me in the common room."

" No problem. So are you ready for tonight?"Asked Remus

Excicity rose up inside her. _I'm not ready for this. I don't think I can handle what's going to happen to me tonight. _Remus must have noticed her fear for the nights happening and did not ask her again that day. All she did that day was chill on the common room couch. She reread the chapter **Tranformations** in her werewolf book over and over again hoping it would tell her what she needed to know, but deep down she had no clue what she needed to know.

"Hayle,"She turned to see Remus pointing at the clock that read five o' clock," we have to go. Come on." He grabbed her hand and lead through the halls to the hospital wing. When they went through the door they found madam pomfrey putting on her dark green cloak.

" Ready to go?" The nurse asked. The two nodded and they walked out of the hospital wing to the entrance of the whomping Willow. With a wave of her wand, madam pomfrey froze the savage branches of the Willow. They walked down the tunnel and up the stairs that lead into the sheiking shack. The nurse lead the two werewolves into a trashed room with a half shreaded bed. they all walked to the middle of the room.

" This is where I leave you," said madam pomfrey as walked toward the door, " I will come back in the morning to collect you." The door closed and the sound of foot steps faded down the hall. Hayle turned to look at Remus.

" We should go into separte rooms before we change."

" Why?"

" Because we don't want to wake up and find that our only clothes are ripped to shreads so we need to be naked for the transformation."

"I'll go into the room next door, " he volunteered

" oh, okay," she said, "how much time do we have before you go into the other room"

" About five minutes."

"Okay," Hayle tried to stay calm and cool ,but be she knew it she ran over and hugged Remus." I'm ready."

He ran from the room to the room across the way. Closing the door behind him. Time ticked by as she sat there on the shreaded bed and suddenly she felt it. The worst pain in the whole word. Every bone breaking, every joint dislocated. It was agony. She could hear not only her own screams fill the shack, but Remus's too. She couldn't blame him. The pain did not subside it got worse! She welcomed death for nothing could be worse. She watched as hair swarmed her entire body. Finally her mind was lost to the wolf ,but yet she could re-juster what was going on around her. The door opened and a dark brown wolf trugged into her room.

"**Who are you? ", the wolf growled **He circled her and stopped in front of her.

**"I Said WHO ARE YOU! '**

**"I don't have to tell you who I am. You don't own me," She Said**

**"I own this territory and you are on my land so I guess I do own you so tell me your name or else,"**

**" Or else," she mocked, " You have no power over me and you are too weak to carry out your 'or else' stupid mongrel."**

**" THAT'S IT!" He ran toward her and threw her into the wall as hard as he could, knocking her out instantly.**

**A/N**So that's the end of a greatly weird chapter! So if you want to help me reach my goal of 10 count 'em 10! reviews than please review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N so I'm super said to say we didn't get up to ten reviews. Boo! So I guess Remus was wrong about the whole 'I wouldn't want to hurt you' thing cuz right now Hayle's knocked out cold from the fight she got into with Remus. So to make sure you understand I want you to know that when hayle & remus change they sorta know whats going on around them, but they have no control over any of there actions. Okay, Well here we go!

The cold shack creaked around Hayle as she struggled to sit up against the wall. Her back was stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position. Hayle put her hand to the back of her pounding head, but pulled it back to find that warm red blood had appeared on her hand. Looking around the room she found Remus waking up in the half shredded bed,His body covered by the sheat _It's freezing in here. Why's it so cold? _Looking down she found that she was not clothed. Pushing herself up against the wall, she inched her body into a standing position._ Need clothes! why couldn't they be right next to me? why do they have to be on the bed? Crap! _Remus was now fully awake. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on hayle. He covered them immediately." Sorry," he called across the room._ Wow what does this remind you of? _

_"_Hay, could you toss me my clothes," she asked. Her cheeks red with embarrassment. She was still clinging to the wall and knew she would not make it across the room. He rapped the sheet around himself and tossed her clothes to toward her direction. Then with his eyes closed he fled the room. _Wow awkward moment. Oh well I've been through it before. At least this time was better than the last._She put on her undies, bra and skirt no problem, but her shirt now that would be a problem. Her hands were super shacky and she had to hold the wall or she would fall on her tried to keep her balance but fell right on her butt. Just then the door opened. " Remus, are you in here?" It was Sirius_. Hay, we got another one. I guess I'm putting on a real show_. He looked around the room and found Hayle on the floor. He seemed unfazed by her sitting there in her bra and skirt.

" No he's in the other room across the hall, but could you help me with my shirt?"

" Sure," said a delight Sirius as he walked over to her and kneeled by her side, " I always help a damsel in distress, especially when it involves clothes."

He helped her put on her shirt and button it up the front. " Shouldn't you be going? You don't want to get caught."

" Yay I guess so, but I have to see Remus before I go. Wanta come?" he said getting on his feet. He pulled her up as well.

" Okay." They walked out of the room, well Hayle mostly hobbled.

" Ooo you got beat up last night, when me and James came in last night you were out cold in the corner. What happened? Did you and Remus get in a fight?"

She nodded ,but said nothing. Sirius knocked on the door, but there was no reply. looking at each other they entered the room to see Remus sitting on another shredded bed with his head in his hand. He was fully dressed by now, but his tie lay across the room. His hair was ruffled and he looked depressed.

"I'm so sorry about last night hayle, I just..."

" hey don't be sorry," she cut him off, " I think I sorta provoked last night. So half the fight was my fault."

"I still feel bad for.."

" I'm fine, okay so don't be sorry." He looked up at her and winced at what he had done. Her hair drenched with blood and a long purple bruise forming on her left cheek.

" Fine, you call yourself fine when there's blood pouring out of the back of your head? I don't define fine as being knocked out for half the night. **That is not fine**!" He yelled at her. He wasn't mad at her and she knew he just need to vent his anger out on someone. _Guess I'm an easy target, but who does he think he is talking to me like this. I thought I was the victim._

" hay guys I sorta have to.."

" Have you seen your self? Have you seen what I've done? I am truly a monster. I promised that everything would be fine and now look. Your all bruised up and limping and... and." His voice broke and his hand went back to there place in front of his was silence. No one spoke, no one moved. Hayle stared at Remus, while he looked into the palms of his hands. Sirius just sorta stood there lost in the awkardness, not knowing what to do.

" I have to leave," said Sirius finally breaking the silence, " I'll see you later." And with that he left the two still staring at eachother. The door closed and Hayle walked over and sat on the bed next to Remus. He looked up at her, his eyes clear blue with tears.

" I'm sorry about last night. I am truly sorry for hurting you."

" Don't be sorry," She said," You didn't mean to do any of the things that happened last night so lets not talk about it any more. "

" So how was your first transformation?" He said changing the subject.

" Eh, it was okay. I didn't expect it to hurt that bad. It was worse than the crucatus curse ."

"ya I guess wait, how do you know what the crucatus curse feels like?"

"I was put under it for the first time last year. My brother and I went on a rescue mission to save my godfather, but it ended up being a trap. We fell right for it. Voldemort showed up and tried to kill us, but we were saved by some really close friends. Everyone got out okay except my godfather. He died."

" I'm sorry for your loss."

" It's okay so are we still friends?" she asked She stared into his blue eyes and found that there was not a tear. He smiled and brushed a small strand of hair from her face.

" You betcha," he said pulling her in to a big hug.

A/N okay another chapter done. So the next chapter is going to be intense. There will be new love, and jealousy! And someone will come from the future. Who you might ask, well you'll have to read!!!!! so now if we can get up to 13 reviews I be really happy! so in the words of tim gunn " Make it work" or in this case " make it happen" ! loves ya!!!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Hi ya'll! so ya I guess i waiting for the review to come but oh well who cares! so I got some really sweet comeents so I'm happy!

The weeks slipped by and the weather outside was cold and wet. The wind whistled through the trees of Hogwarts. Hayle and the marauders walked down the halls Early Monday morning. No one was around. The halls lay deserted as the wind from outside came through the creaks in the windows and pushed the papers the lay blank on the floors. They were off to an Early breakfast so they could set up their new prank they were planning to play on the slitherins. After passing hall after hall of emptiness, something caught hayle's eye. A certain red head. _No it couldn't be, _She thought as she stopped in her tracks to stare at the boy down the hall. "**George!"**She screamed as she ran toward him. The marauders stopped to watch their friend sprint down the hall and into the arms of this unknown boy who picked her up and with such enthusiasm that spun her around in a little mini circle.

" Oh my god, how did you get here?" she asked as he set her on her feet.

" I'll tell you later. It's a long story." he replied. Hayle nodded. " Come on I want you to meet my friends."

She lead him down the hall to the marauder who were smiling except for Remus. He was looking at George with this odd look on his face." George, these are my friends, this is James potter," Her dad smiled and shook his hand. " Sirius black," Sirius did the same as James. " and this is Remus lupin." Remus hesitantly shook his and tried not to look the red head in the eye. " You guys this is George. He's from my old school."

"So I'm going to have to pass on the prank, I want to catch up with George," Said hayle," See you later." Remus stared at Hayle and gave her the ' what are you doing, don't go with the creeper' look.

She turned and walked down the hall with the loook Remus was giving her,she turned her back on him and walk down the hall toward the stair that lead up, and up. Then she realized some thing. She had no clue where she was going.

" Where are we going?" she heard her self say.

" Room of requirement" he replied.

They enter the room of requirement and found a room with soft yellow painted walls with pears that covered every inch of the paneling and tan couches that were like skin color, but a bit darker. She turned and looked up at George, eyebrows raised

" what," He said," I wanted some where comfy, plus I was thinking about my grandma. This is alot like her house except for the pears. I just thought alittle fruit would brighten up this room." she giggled and replied " You are so weird!"

They sat on the long tan couch. Hayle turned toward him with her legs crossed. "So back to my question, How did you get here?"

" Remember what happened that night you left," She nodded,

" I went down to dinner and i really wanted to talk to you, but you never showed up. So I was going to go up to your room after dinner, but my mom had Fred and I clean up. It took for ever! Ron was still at the table getting his 29th seving of food. It's suppring how much that boy scarves down. By time I was done cleaning up dinner, and wait for ron to leave it was like 8:30. I ran up ginny's room and asked where you were. Ginny glared at me for some odd reason and said she wouldn't tell me. So sister like, any way Hermione told me you were taking a walk. I ran back to my room and grabbed a sweater. Then I ran outside to find you, but you no where in sight. I screamed your name, but there was no reply. I walked aroung all over and found nothing, but then I spotted this," He took a mangled piece of timeturner out of his pocket." When I grabbed it, the thing had blood all over it. After I wiped it off, I knew what it was right away. I ran up to my room and grabbed my time turner that I snagged in third year. I thought you smashed it in some freak incedeint so I figured that if I did the same thing, I would end up in the same place you were. I smashed the thing and here I am!

" That's really dangerous just smashing the thing. You could have ended up in some weirdo dimension."

" That was a risk I was willing to take."He said, flashing his wide goofy grin.

" That's so stupid, but sweet."she said as she gave george a big hug. _Yay! I get to hug George. whoa! his shoulders are really broad! probably from all the athletic crap he does. That's so hot. _She finally let go after a way too long akward hug, but it was okay because she had had her minute, and I mean a full minute. Like a one one thousand, two one thousand long minute.

A/N So I got through this pretty small chapter! YAY! So George is there in the past! HE CAME TO RESCUE HAYLE! oops sorry caps lock! oh well! Review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while, but I've decided to pick up the story again. I'll try to write when I can, but I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be. So enjoy!

Hayle spent a week with George and every day the spent together was filled with laughter. That night she sat in bed relaying the last few day and realized she had ditched the marauders. She felt bad that she had abandoned them after the had excepted her and let her join their group, but George made her feel like she was home. She hadn't told George yet that she was a werewolf. _How would he react? I mean how could he ever like me now that I'm this horrid monster? If he didn't like me before how is he going to like me with this on top of it? _she though, _I have to tell him. We have too much history together so maybe he won't freak out, plus he doesn't mind that Remus is a werewolf so why would he mind if I was one? Tomorrow I'll have to tell him._

In the morning she dragged herself down the stairs to meet George. She was about to sit down and wait when she realized he was already there. " hey," she said, " you want to go on a walk with me." He got up and followed Hayle out of the portrait.

" So… what do you want to talk about?" He knew why she asked him on this walk. "

"George, do you know how I broke my time turner?" He shook his head.

" I was walking outside after what had happened that night I just needed to clear my head when I was attacked…" at the word attacked his eyes grew wide. " … by a werewolf."

" It didn't you know… bite you, did it?" She nodded.

" Do they know?" he asked

" yea, I told them a while ago"

" you know this doesn't change anything. I still…you know we're still in this together."

Her eyes began to water as George pulled her into a hug. Later that day Hayle was walking through the halls when she spotted James and Sirius.

" Long time no see," said Sirius

" sorry, I was off in my own little world," she looked around for a moment and said,

"where's Remus?

" Preping for tonight," said James

"Tonight?"

" It's the full moon tonight. Don't tell me you forgot."

" Oh no. What time is it?" She asked worriedly

" 5:39, we need to go," said James

They were off running through the halls and down flights of stairs. They finally reached the ground floor and raced outside to the whomping willow. The sun was gone and the stars were beginning to shine in the darkened sky. Sirius froze the willow and they scrambled into the tunnel. She ran a few steps and collapsed on her hands and knees.

" I can't make it. " she cried feeling a wave of sickness and pain overwhelm her.

James scooped her up into his arms and ran her shaking body the rest of the way to the shack. When he reached the stairs, Hayle screamed. He froze for a moment and continued running. He could hear the snaps of her bones breaking and faint pops of her joints dislocating. He ran toward the screams of his friend, Remus. He set Hayle down in the room opposite of Remus. James exited the room and walked into the hall, transformed and laid on the floor. He hated this part, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his friends. Nothing, but wait until it was over. He laid his head on the floor. The screams subsided and were replaced by growls. Hayle exited her room and walked over to the stag and licked his head. He got up and walked with her to Remus's room.

" Mooney," called prongs, " this is Moonshine." the large male wolf turned and approached the two. He looked at Moonshine.

" Hello," said the wolf, " I'm the alpha male of this pack and I wish to be treated like one.

I'm guessing you don't want a repeat of the other night."

"Fine," said moonshine

" good, you have the qualities of an alpha female, but you lack discipline. You sill know very little of wolf culture, but that can be taught." He said circling her.

" I don't need to be taught anything."

Just then a huge dog came bounding though the door. " what'd I miss?" Said Padfoot.

" We just welcomed a new member to the pack, potential alpha female Moonshine ."


	14. Chapter 13

The night went on with Moony showing her the borders of his land and teaching her the rights and wrongs of being a leader. Soon Moonshine's eyes began to droop. She looked around Moony's room to see Prongs and Padfoot laying on the ground.

" I'm tired," she said making her way towards the door of Moony's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Moony

"To the other room to sleep."

"No your not, your part of the pack now and we all sleep in the same room."

" oh, well…okay.." She walked over to where Prongs and Padfoot were and laid down next to them.

" What are you doing," questioned Moony

" Going to sleep."

" On the floor?"

" Yeah, why?"

"If your going to be an alpha you can't sleep on the floor."

" Okay, so where do I sleep?"

" In my bed."

" Fine, scoot over," She said jumping into the bed and pulling the thin white sheet up to her chin. She turned her back to Moony and drifted to sleep. Remus awoke warmer than usual. He opened his eyes to fine Hayle fast asleep in his arms, her soft pale fast on his chest. He smiled to himself. He looked around the room and saw that James and Sirius were gone. He was glad it was only Hayle and himself. He looked back at her face. Her pink supple lips were pulled into a smile. He wished this moment could last forever, but she began to stir so he closed his eyes, not wanting her to know he was watching her sleep.

Hayle awoke feeling completely content, she was warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on Remus's perfectly sculpted chest. She turned her head and saw he was still asleep. _His face is so handsome. I never knew he was so hot. Wait, what am I saying? He's like twenty years older than me and one of my father's best friends. He's practically family. This is wrong, _she thought_, He's like my uncle, my young, sweet, handsome, uncle._

It was getting late and she knew sooner or later she was going to have to get up. She had completely forgotten she was completely naked and had no clothes to change into. _What am I going to do, walk back to the castle with this white see- through sheet?_ Remus could feel her head turn on his chest. ' When is she going to gasp and run to the next room?' he thought. She moved her arms from across his stomach to his chest and shook him softly.

" Remus," she whispered, " wake up." He opened his eyes and gazed down at her smiling face. " I think last night went rather well, don't you?"

" Yeah, we didn't even fight," she replied

" wait, when did you get down here? I was looking all over for you and then I couldn't

wait any longer so I left. What happened?"

" I completely forgot it was the night of the full moon like 5 minutes before sunset. James carried me through the tunnel. He's such a great friend. Oh by the way I shredded my clothes last night so…"

" … you need to barrow some of mine?"

" yeah."

" okay," he said handing her his shirt, boxers and cloak off the night stand. He put on his pants and just for kicks his tie.

" Wow, we look stylish." said Remus

" oh god Remus you look like a stripper."

He laughed ." oh yeah well you look like a flasher."

"Point made"


	15. Chapter 14

A few weeks went by and Hayle was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen George since she told him she was a werewolf.

" Guys I'm starting to get worried about George, I haven't seen him in weeks."

" I'm sure he's fine, the bloke can take care of himself," said Sirius

" yeah, I guess your right."

After classes Hayle went up to her room and found a note

Hayle, meet me at the room of requirement at 7:00 tonight - George

She smiled. Later that night she walked up to the seventh floor and paced be the tapestry.

' I need to meet George." she repeated. A door appeared and she stepped inside to find a replica of the Weasley living room.

"Hey," said George getting up from the couch, " I'm glad you came. I want to show you something."

George moved to the middle of the room where there was more room and transformed into a large lion. The lion walked to her and she couldn't help but stare. George's shining blue eyes stared back at her.

" so this is why you were gone for so long." she said with tears in her eyes. He shifted back.

" I didn't for you. So I could be with you on the full moon."

" thank you, " she said hugging him, " that's really sweet of you."

She was going to kiss his check, but he turned last minute and their lips touched. Her arms went around his neck and his hands slid to her hips, pulling her closer to him. They broke apart and stared at each other. None of them could stop smiling.

_**Marauder's dorm! **_

Remus sat up in bed and watched his two best friends scarve candy on James's bed. He walked over to them and saw they also has a bottle of firewhiskey.

" tongue toffee and fire whiskey," asked Remus, " Is that any good?"

" Yeah mate," said a very buzzed Sirius, handing him some toffee and a bottle, " try some."

_One hour later_

" you know… I don't like this bloke George." slurred Remus

" You only dislike him cuz he's always with Hayle."

" Yeah!," said Remus throwing up his arms, " he needs to just go away. Damn ginger."

" Oooo…sounds like Moony's jealous." teased James

" Shut up, I am not I just don't like him."

"Only because you like her and don't want anyone to be with her other than yourself."

" Damn straight!" They all laughed and passed out.


	16. Chapter 15

" We have to take a health class?" asked Hayley, but the boys were too busy shoving food into their mouths.

" I think it's good, maybe we can use some of this stuff later on."

_**In Health class!**_

"Today we are learning about major organs and how to help those whose aren't working right, "said the med witch moving closer to the CPR dummy, "let's start with the heart is someone's heart has stopped beating, you point you wand over the chest and shout '_ CLEAR!'" _The dummy's chest jumped. " Now the lungs are tricky, if someone's lungs have collapsed there are only two ways to help and if now done correctly can result in death or serious injury to the person trying to help…" _RING, RING_ " it's seems we are out of time so I want a roll of parchment on the charistics of heart failure on my desk Monday. Have a great weekend." They all got up and headed for the door, except for George.

" Aren't you coming?" asked Hayley. He shook his head. " Not right now, I have a few questions for her. This could be really useful when we get back home," He kissed her goodbye, " I'll see you later."

She ran down the hall to catch up with the marauders. " hey, where's George?" asked Sirius

" Talking to the teacher."

" what a nerd," said Remus

The full moon was in two weeks and all Hayley could think about was George having to see her go through her transformation. She was really nervous and the marauder we catching on. When they asked what's wrong she blamed the N.E.W.T.S exams.

" Come on Hayley, we're going to go flying, why don't you come. It will help get your mind off the exams." said James the next day. She nodded " okay."

As they took off toward the field as saw George and invited him along. They snuck into the broom cabinet because James and Sirius were the only two who had their own. Soon they were soaring in the air hundreds of feet off the ground.

" tag your it," said Sirius as he bumped into Remus. Everyone flew as fast as they could away from Remus. Remus soared after Hayley. She was laughing as she looked over her shoulder to see how far away he was when she collided with the stands and fell twenty feet to the ground below.

The boys panicked and raced towards her. She was lying on her back gasping for air.

" Are you okay?" asked a very worried Sirius

" I think she got the wind knocked out of her." said James

She was still struggling, and then passed out from lack of oxygen. Remus took off toward the school and Sirius pretty much just ran around in a circle. James stayed calm and felt for a pulse like he learned in class.

" Is there a heart beat?" asked George. Jamed looked up and…

A/N: Ha Ha cliff hanger! What will happen? What's Wrong with hayley? Is she still alive? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
